narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sarui z Ludu Lodu
Sarui z Ludu Lodu (人々氷の サルイ ,Hitobito kōri no Sarui) - silna kunoichi bez rangi. Została gejszą, bo nie chciała by ktoś wykorzystał jej umiejętności . Wygląd Sarui''' można poznać z daleka po jej pięknej, delikatnej, wręcz nienaturalnie bladej skórze i łabędziej szyi. Jej długie, czarne, lśniące włosy są zwykle upięte w Taka shimada do pracy, natomiast na co dzień są rozpuszczone. Oczy przypominające kosmiczne mgławice są jej znakiem rozpoznawczym, ale Sarui nie lubi się nimi chwalić więc zakłada kolorowe soczewki kontaktowe które sprawiają że wyglądają normalnie. Lata ciężkiej nauki i treningu tańca sprawiły, że jej ciało jest smukłe i wysportowane. Dziewczyna chcąc dodać sobie wzrostu często zakłada sandały okobo. Najbardziej lubi nosić czerwone kimono i obi z motywem smoka. Charakter Sarui posiada dwie osobowości. Jako gejsza jest wyrafinowana i dowcipna , umie rozbawić nawet najbardziej ponurego gościa. Przy tym sprawia wrażenie tajemniczej osoby, która jest zatopiona we własnym świecie. Gdy zdejmie tą maskę zachowuje się jak dziecko. Jest wtedy ciekawa wszystkiego i wszystkich wokół siebie, emanuje dobrą energią. Sarui nie umie na dłużej zadomowić się w jednym miejscu, uważa to za niepotrzebne ograniczenie. Umiejętności Taijutsu Taijutsu Sarui jest czymś co ją wyróżnia na tle innych shinobi. Jej styl walki przypomina układ taneczny - to piętno które odcisnęły lata ćwiczeń gimnastyki artystycznej i baletu. Jest to bardzo przydatne piętno - pozwala walczyć i jednocześnie pozostać jak najdłużej incognito. Sarui najczęściej wspomaga swoje ataki wachlarzami i papierową parasolką, gdy nie ma nic pod ręką sięga po swój shamisen. Fūinjutsu Sarui dużo podróżuje więc korzysta z fūinjutsu na codzień. Pieczęci służą jej do przechowywania swoich rzeczy - od ubrań poprzez jedzenie po broń. Jest w stanie zmieścić cały swój dobytek w dość małej torebce kago. W walce korzysta jedynie z pieczęci Testu Wewnętrznego Oka. Umiejętności medyczne Sarui jak każdy medyk posiada znakomitą kontrolę nad czakrą. Jej ninjutsu medyczne nie jest jednak na jakimś zaawansowanym poziomie, sprowadza się głównie do podstawowej Techniki Mistycznej Dłoni wykorzystywanej przez nią do własnych celów. Dziewczyna za to nieźle zna się na zielarstwie. Umie określić właściwości większości chwastów napotkanych na swej drodze i stworzyć z nich silną truciznę. Ciemna strona - lęk przed samą sobą ] Sarui posiada pewną umiejętność której nie umie do końca kontrolować - to ninjutsu czasoprzestrzenne. Dziewczyna nigdy się go nie uczyła, umiała korzystać z tego rodzaju jutsu od kiedy tylko pamiętała. Kiedy miała 4 latka wściekła się na swoją mamę i niechcący wysłała ją do innej czasoprzestrzeni. Miesiącami szukano kobiety, ale nie znaleziono po niej choćby śladu. Od tamtego czasu Sarui boi się samej siebie i tego że ktoś mógłby ją schytać i wykorzystać jej umiejętności . Dziewczyna używa technik czasoprzestrzennych tylko wtedy gdy wymaga tego od niej sytuacja. Kekkei Genkai i Transformacja natury chakry Uwolnienie Lodu Dziewczyna osiągnęła mistrzostwo w panowaniu nad lodem - jest w stanie wytworzyć lód wykorzystując wilgoć w powietrzu. Jej topnienie lodu nie przeszkadza, uważa to wręcz za pomocne w unicestwieniu ofiary/napastnika (który nie poczuje jak wbija mu się odłamek zatrutego lodu, a później jego wspólnicy uznają że zmarł 'śmiercią naturalną' bo przecież nie odniósł zagrażających zdrowiu w walce ze słabą kobietą ). Sarui zatrute lodowe igły chowa w wachlarzach i parasolach własnej konstrukcji. Sarui używa lodu również obrony: buduje z niego tarcze i bariery. Uwolnienie dźwięku Sarui gdy miała 6 lat usłyszała historię o kunoichi z wielkim talentem do origami który pomysłowo wykorzystywała w walce unieszkodliwiając przeciwników. Dziewczynka zapragnęła być jak ona, więc wzorując się na niej - swojej idolce Konan, rozwijała swój muzyczny talent i przekuwała go jutsu tworząc swój własny styl walki. Dopiero dwa lata później usłyszała od pewnego wędrowca że posiada naturę zwaną uwolnieniem dźwięku. Od tamtego momentu wiedziała już że chce zostać gejszą więc w trening i naukę włożyła całe swoje serce. Historia Dzieciństwo Sarui urodziła się w małej osadzie ukrytej wysoko w górach, należącej do Kirigakure. Dziewczyna miała spokojne dzieciństwo. Gdy ukończyła Akademię, przeszła Test Wewnętrzego Oka, który zdała jako najmłodsza w historii. Tradycyjnie po nim, jak każdego kto zaliczył, poddano ją zabiegowi zapieczętowania wzroku, po którym mogła poznawać świat tylko dzięki swoim umiejętnościom sensorycznym oraz dzięki dotyku, zapachu i smaku. Trening Po utracie wzroku Sarui została poddana 3-letniemu szkoleniu pomagającemu zaadaptować się w nowej sytuacji. Dziewczyna na nowo uczyła się czytać wykorzystując do tego umiejętności sensoryczne, uczyła się zachowania nie wzbudzającego podejrzeń i kamuflażu swojej ślepoty. Klan uważał że to jest niezbędne gdy ktoś chce normalnie funkcjonować i podróżować po świecie. Sarui jednak nie dane było ukończyć tego treningu . . . Początki i działalność dla Anbu Pewnego słonecznego dnia, do osady przybyła inspekcja z Kirigakure. Wśród niej był jeden z kapitanów oddziałów ANBU, który zauważył małą 9-letnią Sarui podczas treningu. Dostrzegł u niej wielki potencjał i zapragnął mieć ją w swoim oddziale. Zarządał więc by wioska wydała mu dziewczynkę, ale jej rodzina stawiała zacięty opór. Odebrał więc dziecko siłą. Umieścił Sarui w nowo powstałej 3- osobowej Drużyny Jiku której pozostałymi członkami byli Shin-ah ( którego znała jeszcze z akademi ) i Tomoe. Byli starsi od niej o rok. Z obydwoma dziewczynka szybko się zaprzyjaźniła. Minęło pół roku. Prawie wszystkie ich misje wyglądały tak samo: walka, zabijanie szpiegów i innych niewygodnych dla Kirigakure ludzi, eskorta leniwych VIP-ów itp., lecz była pewna misja i spotkanie, które odwróciło jej życie o 180 stopni. Pierwsza poważna misja Stresowała się. To była jej pierwsza, samodzielna misja. W przebraniu maiko nie wyglądała już jak 9-letnie dziecko lecz jak co najmniej 18-letnia kobieta. Czekała już tylko na przybyszy z Konohy. Chciała im oddać ten zwój, nie martwić się i mieć to już z głowy. Przybyli. Przyjęcie przebiegało spokojnie, a ona zabawiała gości grą na gunzheng. Było prawie idealnie, tylko ten stary w zielonym dresie ją denerwował. Cały czas opowiadał swoje głupie, sprośne żarty i myślał że są śmieszne. Zauważyła dwóch typków, "sharinganowców" z ANBU z Konohy - Szkoda że nie mogą tak wyjść i dać zielonemu durniowi w . . . wyczuła chakrę. Silną. Czterech gości. Byli daleko, ale mieli szybkie tempo. Przeczuwała że to ci którzy ją ściągali i śledzili przez ostatnie cztery miesiące. Pora ewakuować gości - nie chciała ich narażać, zresztą słyszała że są ważni dla Konohy.Ostatni gość zdążył wyjść, gdy pojawili się ludzie Orochimaru - chcieli by poszła z nimi. Nie zgodziła się więc zaczęła się zażarta walka. Atakowała ich swoimi lodowimi technikami, na razie dawała sobie radę, lecz wiedziała że na dłuższą metę nie da im rady. Słabła. Mieli zbyt dużą przewagę. Dwaj " sharinganowcy" nadal byli w ukryciu, tylko przypatrywali się walce. Wyglądało na to, że nie mają zamiaru wyjść i jej pomóc. Była na skraju wytrzymałości. Nie miała wyjścia i musiała użyć swojej sekretnej techniki, której nie chciała ujawniać. Krzyczała. Przestała gdy zagotowane mózgu typków wylądowały na ścianach. Nieprzytomna osunęła się na ziemie. Była w dziwnym miejscu - było prawie jak w domu. Obudziła ją kłótnia o nią. Siedział przy niej młodszy z sharinganowców - przyniósł jej wody i powiedział że ma na imię Itachi. Gdy doprowadziła się do stanu używalności poszli do Hokage któremu wręczyła prawdziwy zwój i przekazała informacje odnośnie Kirigakure. Później spędziła jeszcze parę dni w Konoha w trakcie których zaprzyjaźniła się z Itachim. Ciężkie chwile Nastał ciężki czas nie tylko dla Sarui ale także dla jej towarzyszy z drużyny Jiku - prześladowali ich ludzie Orochimaru, którzy chcieli ich zwerbować. Oni jednak wiedzieli że ten łotr chce zrobić z nich króliczki doświadczalne. W dodatku starszyzna z Kirigakure zaczęła na nich coraz mocniej naciskać - wysyłała na misję niemożliwe do wykonania, grożąc przy tym wybiciem najbliższych dla członków drużyny Jiku ludzi. Dlatego Sarui razem z Shin-ah i Tomoe opracowali plan. Droga do wolności - punkt III i ostatni ( zanim zaczniesz czytać, proszę przeczytaj dwie poprzednie części i którykolwiek rozdział Ciężkie chwile - wtedy lepiej zrozumiesz całą tą historię - pierwszą część znajdziesz TU, a drugą TU ) Już była gotowa wymusić od niego przepustkę, ale całe szczęście nie musiała tego robić. Nie miała z tym większych problemów, w razie czego zawsze mogła go zahipnotyzować swoim dźwiękiem lecz równie dobrze mogłoby to przynieść odwrotny efekt od zamierzonego. On jednak był tak przerażony wizją utraty swojej drużyny i powrotu na dawne stanowisko, że chyba zrobiłby wszystko do czego tylko by go zmusiła. Bał się że ona skończy jak Shin-ah - udusi się jak ptak w złotej klatce. Jej ten jego strach był na rękę, liczył się w końcu każdy dzień. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek opóźnienia bo straciłaby jedyną szansę wyrwania się na wolność, jak to Itachi mówił: 'u mnie rozruba może zacząć się w każdej chwili'. A więc podróż do Konohy czas zacząć. Podróż minęła szybko i bezpiecznie, dotarła do Konohy bez większych problemów. Przy głównej bramie powitał ją Kakashi, jako że przyjechała w pokojowych intencjach ( nie mogła przyjechać tam sobie od tak w celach turystycznych, więc teoretycznie miała w imieniu Kirigakure uzgodnić warunki handlu między wioskami ale w sumie to była tylko formalność ). Jonin od razu zaprowadził ją do Hokage i starszyzny gdzie szybko z nimi wszystko co do tego ustaliła i podpisała kilka dokumentów, więc miała parę najbliższych dni dla siebie. Kaszalot miał zaprowadzić ją do jej miejsca zakwaterowania, lecz Itachi porwał mu ją z przed nosa mówiąc że zabiera ją na dango i spacer i że odstawi ją o 14.00 ( kiedy to mówił był późny ranek ). Ludzie uważali ich za parę bo ilekroć widzieli tę dwójkę oni trajkotali i droczyli się ze sobą jak najęci jakby coś miedzy nimi było. Razem spędzili miło czas i później mieli się zobaczyć dopiero wieczorem, bo zanosiło się że wszystko dzisiaj się rozwiąże. Gdy wpadli na siebie w dzielnicy klanu Uchiha, było już późno, w powietrzu można było wyczuć zapach krwi. Na ulicach leżały pierwsze trupy. W takiej scenerii rozpoczęli przedstawienie, grę pozorów w której tylko oni znali zasady. Stawką była jej wolność oraz wiarygodność jego i jego intencji jako mordercy i kata. Szybkim ruchem dźgnął ją ( czyt. martwego klona którego postawiła zgodnie z planem ) w brzuch by powoli się wykrwawiała, po czym zostawił ją i pobiegł zająć się swoimi rodzicami ( czyt. zabić ich) i ukochanym młodszym bratem. (W tym czasie prawdziwa Sarui ukryła się w lesie i czekała na niego w umówionym wcześniej miejscu.) ' Itachi zabił przyjaciół, znajomych, ukochaną, ojca, matkę . . . ''lecz nie mógł zabić jednej osoby(...). - Obito Uchiha do Sasuke (cytat z odcinka 141) Gdy do dzielnicy Uchihów przybyły posiłki z ANBU i Korzenia nie było już czego ratować. Gdy ją znaleziono, ona tą resztką świadomości jaką zostawiła w tym ciele zdąrzyła komuś powiedzieć: . . . Proszę nie zabijajcie go . . . nie róbcie mu krzywdy . . . on się gdzieś pogubił . . . Itachi kocham Cię . . . i po tym ciało umarło. Kraj Śniegu - przygoda w Kamishichiken Był już późny wieczór. Po ciasnych i głośnych uliczkach hanamachi kręcili się pośpiesznie wytwornie ubrani ludzie w towarzystwie pięknych gejsz. Nikt więc nie zwracał uwagi na brudne dzieci w obdartych łachmanach które biegały i żebrały o jedzenie. Dziś Sarui wyglądała zresztą podobnie jak większość z nich. Myślami wracała do przeprawy do Kraju Śniegu która okazała się trudniejsza, niż ona i jej przyjaciele myśleli - ledwo zdąrzyli wcisnąć się na statek ( z Kirigakure do Kraju Śniegu płyną tylko towarowe ) który z powodu ciągłych sztormów płynął dłużej niż powinien (trudno jest wysiedzieć w beczce bez przerwy przez tydzień przy ładnej pogodzie, nie mówiąc o trzech kiedy ciągle coś tobą buja i rzuca), poza tym musieli iść okrężną drogą bo tą którą planowali przejść zasypało. Kamishichiken nie jest jakąś dużą dzielnicą ale za to wydaje się jakby miała tysiąc różnych uliczek i zaułków, więc wstąpiła do pierwszego Okiya jakie znalazła. Już prawie służka domu wypędziła ją na ulicę gdy nagle przyszła Okasan i zatrzymała ją gestem dłoni - sądziła że pewnie dziewczynka przyszła żebrać o jedzenie, ale jej ciekawość zwyciężyła. Okasan zaprosiła Sarui do środka i gdy wysłuchała ją - powiedziała: 'Normalnie nie przygarniam sierot i brudnych dzieci z ulicy. Dziś jednak zrobię wyjątek i przyjmę Cię do mojego domu gejsz ale to tylko dlatego bo brakuje mi dziewczyn które by dla mnie pracowały. Lepiej szykuj się na pół roku ciężkiej pracy - jeśli wytrwasz to będziesz mogła uczyć się na gejszę. Zaczynasz od jutra i nie myśl o tym że dam Ci taryfę ulgową.' I tak zaczęła się ciężka harówka. Przykładowy dzień Sarui w ciągu tych sześciu miesięcy wygładał tak: wstawanie o 6 rano, szybkie ogarnięcie się i robienie wszystkim domownikom śniadania, później cały dzień w szkole gejsz (zajęcia jak w normalnej szkole + poza tym nauka kaligrafii i zawiłej etykiety, gry na instrumentach - zaczynając od fletu a kończąc na shamisenie i erhu, nauki tańca i sposobu bycia gejsz, kucie tradycyjnej japońskiej poezji na pamięć, i długo by jeszcze wymieniać). Po szkole szybki obiad i czas dla siebie (czytaj: na naukę własną), potem sprzątanie pokoi 'starszych sióstr' - pokoi maiko i gejsz , a gdy wszystko było już uprzątnięte to pozostawało tylko czekać na starszą gejszę (która często przychodziła tak pijana że trzeba ją było umyć i zanieść do jej pokoju bo sama nie trafi), na końcu (zwykle 2 lub 4 w nocy) przychodzi czas na kąpiel ( w tej samej wodzie w której wszyscy inni się myli) i można iść lulu pać by następnego dnia znów wstać o 6 rano ( i tak w kółko cały czas więc idzie zwariować ). Sarui w związku z tym często przeklinała się za to że weszła akurat do tego Okiya, ale nigdy nie myślała o powrocie do Kirigakure. Z Tomoe i Shin-ah jak i z Itachim komunikowała się przez listy jako że zwykle nie miała czasu się z nimi spotkać. Minęło pół roku, Okasan stwierdziła że dziewczyna dobrze się spisała i awansowała ją na maiko. Sarui była jednak niezadowolona bo Okasan jako siostrę - opiekunkę przydzieliła jej Shuko- najwredniejszą i najbardziej perfidną gejszę w całym Kamishichiken. Zresztą już podczas rytuału Sansan Kudo ( rytuału połączenia maiko z jej opiekunką gejszą zwaną onesan ) ziały do siebie nienawiścią, ale potem była dla niej niespotykanie miła, ale to było tylko chwilowe (Sarui przez chwilę myślała nawet że ktoś zrobił jej piękny prezent robiąc Shunko pranie mózgu). Zdziwiło ją też jej nowe imię - odtąd wszyscy mieli na nią wołać nie Sarui lecz Ivonete Yuki - co było zasługą Okasan która chyba ostatnio naczytała się zbyt dużo taniej fantastyki, romansideł i innych dennych książek tego typu. Sarui nie rozumiała jak niby takie imię miało jej przynieść szczęście w czymkolwiek, nie utożsamiała się z nim. Shunko nie była kimś, na kogo można liczyć i polegać, tym bardziej nie była kimś od kogo można się uczyć dobrych manier - złączyło je tylko Sansan Kudo i siła wyższa w postaci Okasan (w okiya od Okasan i pieniędzy wyższe w hierarchi są tylko bóstwa). Mijały miesiące a one (Sarui i Shunko bez której nie mogła nigdzie iść) miały coraz więcej zaproszeń na przyjęcia i coraz mniej czasu dla siebie - terminarz miały zapchany na najbliższe pół roku. Najbardziej zadowolona była Okasan - mogła kąpać się w szmalu bo klienci ciągle dopatrywali się o maiko Ivonete Yuki/ Sarui - chcieli słyszeć tylko jej śpiew i podziwiać jej taniec - byli gotowi zapłacić i płacili czterokrotnie więcej niż obejmowała stawka ( normalna stawka to 10 tys. dolarów za wieczór ). Niecodzienne erikae Gdy Sarui skończyła 14 lat, Okasan postanowiła awansować ją na geiko (tzw. gejszę). Dziewczynę to denerwowało: głupia tradycja która kazała chodzić w jednej fryzurze przez dwa tygodnie przed ceremonią i czernienie zębów (które przez to wyglądają jak za przeproszeniem zepsute). W dodatku wszyscy trzęśli się nad nią jak nad jajkiem, jakby nie mogli po prostu bez tego całego zamieszania zmienić jej kołnierza z czerwonego na biały. Cieszyła się tylko z jednego - że nie musi przechodzić przez mizuage (bo władze Kraju Śniegu na szczęście zakazały praktykowania tego obrzydliwego rytuału). Nadszedł dzień ceremoni erikage - ogłoszenia całemu otoczeniu że dziewczyna została gejszą. Gdy wszystko było już gotowe, kołnierzyki zmienione a taniec Kurokami odtańczony i ceremonia miała się ku końcowi, zjawił się człowiek z Akatsuki -Uchiha Itachi - bez najmniejszego problemu zneutralizował wszystkich strażników (zasnęli jak nieżywi). Na pierwszy cel wziął Okasan (zrobił to głównie dla wzmocnienia efektu grozy i strachu). Podszedł ją od tyłu i przyłożył jej kunai do gardła (nikt chyba nie miał by nic przeciwko gdyby Itachim poderżnął ten gruby grżdylek) . Zagroził jej przy wszystkich że ją zabije na oczach wszystkich jeśli nie zgodzi się na jego patronat nad Ivonete Yuki/ Sarui jako jej danna oraz że zatłucze ją jak prosiaka jeśli nie dotrzyma obietnicy. Trzeba było tylko zobaczyć Okasan - ze strachu trzęsła się jak stara, przeterminowana galareta w upalny dzień. Oczywiście nie mając innego wyjścia zgodziła się (ku cichej, lecz wielkiej radości zakochanych i ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu zgromadzonych którzy myśleli że zobaczą scenę jak z thrilleru). Itachi to słysząc uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zniknął. Ciekawostki * Uwielbia grać na harfie, skrzypcach, pianinie i gitarze natomiast uważa że perkusja robi za dużo hałasu * Większość czasu spędza w tradycyjnych japońskich knajpkach * Sarui kocha górskie wędrówki * Pracowała dla okiya tylko 4 lata * Upozorowała swoją śmierć by uwolnić się od ludzi chcących wykorzystać jej potencjał i umiejętności. *Nie cierpi zapachu morza *Sarui kocha śpiewać *Najbardziej lubi jeść lody o smaku zielonej herbaty matcha a nie cierpi zupy Tsubuan *Jej ulubionym kolorem był niebieski * * Cytaty * Chcę usiąść z Tobą, tak wiesz, na dachu w środku nocy i patrzeć na niebo pełne gwiazd * Już, szykuj się ! Przedstawienie będzie trwać z Tobą lub bez ciebie. * Zostań ! Proszę, nie opuszczaj mnie! Sarui z Lodu Lodu Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły